Love's Ways
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Abandoned. Yuma thinks he and Ryoga are happily in love. But then he finds out that Ryoga has been hurting himself. Can Yuma stop this before Ryoga gets himself killed?  M for later chapters.
1. prelude

prelude

Ryoga put his books in his locker, as he did every weekday, waiting for his boyfriend to pop up behind him.

Yuma was now the only thing that Ryoga looked forward to everyday. Since Ryoga was advanced in school, they each had different classes. So Yuma started getting to school early so he could spend time with Ryoga before class.

"Hey!" Yuma said gleefully as he found Ryoga putting his books away.

Ryoga turned around as he heard Yuma approaching him. "Hey, baby," He said cooly.

Yuma huffed a little bit."Whatever."

Ryoga smiled. By the way, Yuma was the only pearson who could make Ryoga smile, a real smile. Not that evil smirk he would have when he used to dual for people's decks. He opened his arms to Yuma.

Yuma took the hint and wrapped his arms around Ryoga's waist, their mouths connecting instantly.

Ryoga was gently forced against his locker as Yuma kissed him. Throughout their relationship, Ryoga had let Yuma be the dominent. They had dealt with all the teasing and harrassment their relationship had brought them. Yuma's friends, Katori and Bronk(?his name is Bronk, right?) of coarse were supportive of them. They were also Ryoga's only friends. He had lost his friends when he started getting involved with Yuma.

They kissed for a couple of moments before Ryoga pulled away. He put his arm around Yuma's waist and walked him to his class-room.

"I missed you lastnight." Yuma said as he put his arm around Ryoga's shoulders.

"_Aww, missed you too, sweety_," Ryoga replied in a mockingly honeysweet voice as he kissed Yuma's temple.

"Hey, Yuma , over here!" They turned to see Katori running toward them, smiling.

"Go to class, i'll see you in a couple hours." Ryoga said as he hugged Yuma and let go.

"'Kay, love you." Yuma said as he let go of Ryoga and headed to class.

"Love you,too." Ryoga smiled and went the opisite direction towards his class.

Katori ran over to Yuma as he stared after Ryoga.

Katori sighed."It's fine, you'll see him later." She said as she tugged him toward the classroom.

not all chapters will be this short, this is just the prelude.


	2. bothersome

"Do you want to go to the library with us, Yuma?" Katori asked as Yuma got a soda out of the vending machine outside the school entrance.

"Sorry, Katori, I'm spending time with Ryoga tonight." Yuma said as he took the lid off the soda and took some huge gulps.

"_Tonight_, huh?" Bronk asked, seductivly."What are your plans?"

"Yeah, what _are _our plans, Yuma?" Ryoga asked as he walked up behind Yuma.

"Mmm, not sure." Yuma said as Ryoga wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"Think of something." Ryoga said as he took the soda from Yuma's hands and drank some.

"Oh, you guys are so cute! " Katori squeeled.

"Shit, Katori calm down." Ryoga said as he handed the soda bottle back to Yuma."Thanks."

"Dude, dont ask or nothin'."Yuma said as he received the bottle.

Ryoga chuckled as he nuzzled Yuma's neck."I didn't." He whispered.

"Fuck you." Yuma said playfully.

"Oh, are those your plans?"Ryoga smirked.

"Shush!"Yuma hissed, a dark blush creeping over his face.

"Yuma's blushing." Bronk said teasingly.

"Isn't he adorable?" Ryoga said as he took Yuma's chin in his hand to turn his head to peck him on the lips.

"Shark! Dammit, you are so embarrasing!" Yuma shouted as he pulled away from Ryoga.

Ryoga ducked his head muttering something under his breath.

"What?" Yuma asked as he heard a tiny bit.

Ryoga took Yuma's hands in his as he pulled Yuma closer. He put his mouth against Yuma's ear. "...Don't call me Shark...I hate that name..." He let go of Yuma and went to lean against a wall, putting his arms behind his head.

"Um...Yeah, okay." Yuma said, wondering what came apon his boyfriend.

"Yuma, I think something is wrong with Ryoga."

"YAAH!" Yuma turned to see Astral floating behind him, his arms crossed over his chest and the usual bored expression on his face."Astral! What's wrong with you? Don't just pop up on me like that!"

"And thats how we know Astral has made his presence known." Bronk said as he sat on a bench.

"Mm Hmm," Katori and Ryoga agreed.

"Whatever! You know how annoying he gets! It's like privacy isn't even in his vocabulary." Yuma shouted angerly.

"Calm it, Yuma." Ryoga said hoarsly.

"I'm fine, Ryoga. Wanna dual?" Yuma asked, a glint of childish hope in his eyes.

"No."

"Why not? Arncha feeling the flow?"

"No." Ryoga closed his eyes."I dont feel like dualing,"

"But-"

"_No_."

"Fine!" Yuma turned away from Ryoga and crossed his arms.

"I'm-gonna go hang out with Cathy." Katori said quickly and ran off.

"Ah-me too!" Bronk said and ran after her.

"I know Bronk isnt going to go hang out with a couple of girls." Ryoga said skepticly.

"I'm not talking to you." Yuma said stubbornly.

"Yuma, are you mad at me?" Ryoga mused.

Yuma sighed. "A little..."

"Sorry...I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Are you okay,Ryou?" Yuma asked as he turned around to face Ryoga.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Ryoga said nervously.

"Ryoga, I'm not that clueless."

"I'm sorry. I havn't been feeling my best."

"I can tell." Yuma walked over to were Ryoga had strayed. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged Ryoga tightly."Are you still coming over tonight?"

"_Yes_, _love_." Ryoga said as he hugged Yuma back.

"Don't use that sarcastic tone. It creeps me out."

"Sorry. Go find someone to dual. We'll walk to your house after school." Ryoga said as he pushed Yuma away.

"Okay, see you later!" Yuma said as he took off.

"Bye." Ryoga smiled as Yuma skipped away. The smile immediatly left his face once he could no longer see Yuma.

He quickly walked into the school. He walked down the hall and found a janitor's closet. He walked in and slammed the door.

"What's wrong with me?" He moaned quietly as he slid down the wall."How could I treat him like that?"


	3. the first argument!

i dont have openoffice so i use wordpad wich doesnt have spellcheck or spelling suggestions. it doesnt even have the colorful wiggly lines!

Yuma walked briskly around the school grounds, trying to find Ryoga. They were supposed to meet eachother after school and go to Yuma's house. But schools been out for almost twenty minutes. Yuma spotted Katori and Cathy walking off the school grounds.

"Katori? Have you seen Ryou?" He yelled.

"No, I thought he was with you?" She yelled back, concerned.

"Well, he's not. I'll keep looking for him." Yuma said as he went back into the school.

W/Ryoga

Ryoga washed his face in the men's bathroom. He looked at the mirror. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes. His skin was plaler than it was this morning. He sighed and closed his eyes."I look like shit." He muttered under his breath.

He checked his watch."Shit! I'm late meeting Yuma!" He straightend out his purple hair and ran out the door.

"Yuma!" He shouted when he saw his friend looking under a litter-bot."You idiot, what are you doing?"

"Looking for you!" Yuma said as he looked up from under the litter-bot.

"Under a damn litter-bot?" He asked with a smirk.

"I didnt know were else to look!" Yuma shouted .

"Sorry, I was a little busy." Ryoga apolagised.

"Doing what?" Yuma asked as he walked up to Ryoga.

"None of your business." Ryoga said coldly as he backed away from Yuma.

Yuma halted as he looked at Ryoga with a shocked expression."Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing..."Ryoga said gently, looking at his feet.

"Somethings wrong! You've been acting strange and you look like you almost died from blood loss!" Yuma shouted angerly as he pushed Ryoga back.

"_Do not_!" Ryoga said defencevly, grimacing as his back came in rough contact with a locker.

"Then what's wrong?" Yuma said, a little less hostile.

"It's nothing you need to know about." Ryoga said gently.

"Yeah it is! We tell eachother everything!" Yuma said, tears stinging his eyes.

"Dont cry, Yuma,"

"I told you _everything_! When I was feeling bad I told you why! I told you about my parents! I told you about Astral when nobdy else beleived me!"Yuma shouted, tears pouring down his face.

"Yuma, I'm sorry..."Ryoga said, looking down, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

The key around Yuma's neck glowed.

"Yuma," Astral apeared behind Yuma, his voice laced with worry."I think it best you calm down."

Yuma put his face in his hands, his pink bangs sticking to his face with tears."Go back into the key,Astral."He said quietly.

"But-"

"Please!"

Astral hesitated, but went back into the key.

Tears poured down Ryoga's face as he looked at Yuma, crying just a few feet away from him.

"Yuma, _I'm sorry_-"

Yuma quickly wiped his tears away."Bull shit!" Yuma grabbed Ryoga's wrists used them to pin Ryoga to the locker, holding them beside his shoulders. (occ Yuma!) "Whats going on, Ryoga?"

"O-Oww...my arms Yuma..."Ryoga said quietly, trying to wiggle free.

'I'm barely have a grip on him,'Yuma thought as he let go of Ryoga, stepping away. He with concern watched as Ryoga rubbed his wrists.

'He wouldn't be acting that way... unless...'

Yuma stepped closer to Ryoga and gently grasped his wrists.

"Wh-What are you d-doing...?" Ryoga whispered as Yuma examined Ryoga's wrists.

"I noticed you have been wearing long sleeves, lately." Yuma said quietly.

"Yeah...?"

"Why?" Yuma asked as he tried pulling Ryoga's sleeves down.

"U-um," Ryoga quickly pulled his hands away."I told you, Yuma, I haven't been feeling well. Sometimes I feel cold..."He said nervously.

Yuma thought for a moment, then came up with the perfect plan.

"Okay,"He said as he gently kissed Ryoga's lips, sticking his tongue inside his mouth.

Ryoga hesitantly let Yuma kiss him, gladly avoiding the conversation.

Once Yuma thought Ryoga was fully distracted by the kiss, he grabbed his wrists with one hand, and pulled down his sleeves with the other.

"Yu-Yuma!" Ryoga cried as he felt Yuma's sudden actions, hiding his face in his shoulder when he saw Yuma staring at his wrists.

Yuma stared in horror at his lover's wrists. There were deep slashes and cut running up and down his wrists, some of them still fresh and dripping blood slightly.

"Ryoga..."Yuma said gently as he tried to look at Ryoga but he had turned his head away.

"I'm sorry, Yuma...You're right, I should of told you..." Ryoga said as tears poured down his face again.

"Why would you do this?" Yuma asked, also crying.

Ryoga didn't say anything, but plenty of things were going through his mind. 'He's not going to leave me, is he? I'm such an idiot, I should have told him what was wrong.'

"Ryoga, look at me!" Yuma cried.

Ryoga looked at Yuma, his heart breaking when he saw his red eyes full of tears.

"Why would you do this?" Yuma asked gently.

"I did some of them today...I felt bad for treating you the way I did..."Ryoga replied, bearly audible.

"You didn't treat me bad. You were just being you..."Yuma let go of Ryoga's wrists."I expect that much from you..."

Ryoga pulled his sleeves down again. "You shouldn't have to expect that from me...I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to be nice to you,"

"You're great to me,"Yuma put his hands on Ryoga's wet cheeks."You love me, I know you do. And I love you back."

"You wont leave me because of this?" Ryoga asked quietly.

"No!"

Ryoga hugged Yuma fiercly, Yuma hugging back with just as much force.

"I love, Ryoga."

"I love you, too, Yuma."

review on suggestions, but there is nothing you can do about their oc personalities!


	4. untitled

"Do you want anything to eat?" Yuma asked as he and Ryoga walked into his house.

"No..." Ryoga said quietly, setting his shoulderbag by the door.

"Okay...do you wanna go to my room?" Yuma asked just as quietly, stepping closer to wrap his arms lovingly around Ryoga.

Ryoga nodded. He followed Yuma as he took his hand and walked him to his room.

"You first." Yumaa said when they reached the ladder.

"Why?" Ryoga asked weakly.

"So I can stare at you butt,"Yuma teased playfully, trying to make Ryoga laugh.

"Yuma...I dont want you staring at my butt..."Ryoga said quietly, not laughing.

"Why not, I love your butt..." Yuma pouted, hugging Ryoga.

"I dont...I'll stare at _your _butt." Ryoga laughed.

"Fine." Yuma stated, climbing up the ladder, Ryoga following. Once they were both upstairs, Yuma took Ryoga and sat them down on a old, fluffy rug. When they sat down, Yuma wrapped his arms around him, laying against him.

"Yuma..."Ryoga also wrapped his arms around Yuma, pulling his body against his."Please dont be mad at me..."

"I'm not mad at you...I...just wish you tell me whats wrong." Yuma whispered, kissing Ryoga's cheek.

"I'll tell you...I...I just dont know when I'd be able to..."Ryoga's deep voice said as he nuzzled Yuma's cheek with his.

"Why not? You trust me, dont you?"

"Of course I do!" Ryoga said."Its..just really hard..."

"Okay...I love you, you can tell me anything."

"I know I can, your my best friend."

They leaned against eachother, for a couple of minutes, enjoying eachother's warmth.

"Can you stay the night with me?" Yuma asked, putting his hand on Ryoga's chest.

"I dont wanna bother you..."

"You wont...we would be all alone..."

"I'm sorry, Yuma...I wanna stay with you and I will...I..just dont wanna have sex..."

"Why not? Am I not good enough anymore?"

"No! Thats not what I mean, your great...I just dont think I would be very good..."

"You're great, Ryou...You make me feel really great when I'm inside you...and...when your inside me..." Yuma trailed off, stroking Ryoga's chest.

"I'm sorry..."

"Ryoga?"

"Yeah...?"

"Have you not been feeling well about yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is that why you were cutting yourself?"

Ryoga looked away from Yuma, shame etched on his face.

"You can tell me anything..."

"I know..."

The two sat quietly for another few moments, Yuma patiently waiting for Ryoga's answer.

"Ryou?"

"Thats...thats part of it, I geuss..." Ryoga said weakly.

"I thought so,"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Ryoga asked quickly, looking at Yuma.?"Am I so bad everyone can tell?"

"No!" Yuma wrapped his arms even tighter against Ryoga, pulling the taller boy partly onto his lap."You're perfect, its just...when I saw that you were hurting yourself...I started noticing how weird you've been acting, like...low self-esteem-"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"Yuma laughed as he tilted Ryoga's chin up and kissed his lips. Ryoga shyly kissed back, and, unfortunately for Yuma, kept his tongue in his mouth.

Yuma gently nudged Ryoga's arm, trying to get him to play. But Ryoga was acting so withdrawn, trying to pull away from Yuma.

Yuma pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Act like you normally do,"

"What do I normally do?"

"Dude, just try." Yuma said before kissing Ryoga again.

Ryoga gasped as Yuma shoved his tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against his own tongue. Ryoga put his arms around Yuma's neck, wrapping his legs around him and fully sitting on his lap.

Yuma put his hands on Ryoga's hips, guiding him until he was pressed flush against him.

Ryoga moaned as his lower parts rubbed against Yuma thighs. His tongue fought with Yuma's, trying to make it's way into Yuma's mouth. Yuma ran his hands up and down Ryoga's sides, lightly enough to tickle him teasingly.

A strangled giggle escaped Ryoga's lips as he pulled away from Yuma, just enough for their lips to disconnect. "Dont do that,"He breathed against Yuma's own lips.

"Why?" Yuma asked as he tackled Ryoga, who landed on his back.

"Hey!" Ryoga laughed as Yuma kept him down when he tried standing up.

Yuma hovered over Ryoga, his hands on either side of his head. Ryoga wrapped his long, thin legs around Yuma's hips. Yuma leaned down again and kissed Ryoga. Ryoga pulled Yuma closer, Yuma almost leaning entirely on top of Yuma. Ryoga gently thrusted his hips against Yuma's as the kiss got more heated.

Yuma yelped in surprise as he found himself on his back, Ryoga leaning over him.

"Got you." Ryoga said seductivly as he latched his mouth onto Yuma's neck, licking it up and down.

"Not fair, you're bigger."Yuma whined as Ryoga started to suck on his neck.

"Too bad," Ryoga said into Yuma's neck.

"C'mon, I'm seme!"

Ryoga gently bit Yuma's neck.

"_Oww_!"

Ryoga kissed Yuma's lips gently. "Sorry..." He said as he lowered his lips down Yuma chin and throat, traveling down his chest. He lifted Yuma's shirt over Yuma's head, putting it over Yuma's face playfully.

He lowered himself to Yuma's navel as Yuma pulled the shirt all the way off. He dipped his tongue into Yuma's belly-button before moving lower, looking up at Yuma for approval.

Yuma noddded. Ryoga pulled Yuma's pants and underwear off. Yuma gasped quietly as his semihard penis fell out, exposed to the cold air.

Ryoga crawled down Yuma's body to Yuma's penis. He lowered his mouth to the base, licking it gently.

"Aah..!"Yuma cried out as he felt Yuma's warm tongue on his penis, being the only outside warmth on his naked body.

Ryoga continued, also putting his lips against the soft skin. He sucked gently on the one spot, then to different places.

Yuma's body bucked against Ryoga's mouth.

Ryoga pulled away and looked up at Yuma."Be patient."He smirked as he held Yuma's hips down. He went back to his work again, this time he put his lips around the head. He sucked on the tip, tickling it with his tongue.

"Aah!"Yuma bucked against Ryoga's lips, his hips being painfully restrained. His dick was also growing painfully, waiting for Ryoga to take the whole thing into his mouth.

Ryoga held Yuma's hips down as he again tried to buck into him. He finaly took the whole thing into his mouth, Yuma's penis falling down his throat.

"Ryoga!" Yuma bucked into Ryoga's mouth, hard.

Ryoga whimpered quietly as Yuma cock was forced down his throat, almost choking him. He sucked it, bobbing his head up and down.

Yuma grasped Ryoga's hair, desperately trying not to thrust into Ryoga's mouth. He screamed when he felt his stomach tightning. "Ryou...its...im gonna..."

Ryoga sucked even harder, trying to get Yuma to cum.

Yuma screamed as he came into Ryoga's mouth, Ryoga eagerly swallowing it all. He finished and laid beside Yuma. Yuma rolled over and wrapped his arms around the still dressed Ryoga. "Thanks...is it my turn?" He asked, his fingers running up and down Ryoga's chest.

"No..."

"I cant pleasure you?"

"I dont want you to."

"Please, just a little, then. You deserve somethng..."

"What did I do to deserve anything?"

"You're my boyfriend..." Yuma said as he crawled on top of Ryoga, both were still panting.

"I...If you want to, but..."

Yuma started to unbutton Ryoga's school shirt.

Panic settled in Ryoga's stomach, knowing his wrists would be revealed again. He gently took Yuma's hands, stalling him.

"I know they're there, you dont need to hide them." Yuma said as he kissed Ryoga's forehead.

"I-I know...I...I feel bad you have to look at them..."

"Its okays, you dont have any thing to hide from me," Yuma said as he continued down Ryoga's chest, pulling it off.

Ryoga hesitated when just his wrists were covered. Yuma smiled at him reassuringly as he gently pulled the shirt off, his cuts being reveiled.

"See? Its okay." Yuma said as he held Ryoga's hands.

Ryoga nodded, staring at Yuma trustingly.

Yuma leaned down and gently kissed Ryoga's chest. He gently sucked on his chest, his hands stroking Ryoga's. He moved over, taking one of his pink nipples into his mouth.

Ryoga gasped quietly, arching his back.

Yuma looked up at Ryoga, noticing his wandering, distressed eyes.

Yuma assumed Ryoga really wasn't in good condition for anything other than minor soft core. He sat him up, holding him against his chest. "Whats the day today?"

"Saturday..."(In japan, they actually do have school on Saturday!) Ryoga said as he snuggled against Yuma.

"Good, you can stay here with me."

"But...I dont wanna bother you..."

"You wont, I love you too much..."

"Yuma..."

"Will you tell me whats going on tomorrow?"

"I'll...I'll try..."

"Okay, c'mon." Yuma pulled Ryoga up leading him to the hammock. He had Ryoga lay down, finding his blanket and laying down with him. They snuggled under the blanket. Yuma knew Ryoga enough to know that he was probably exaughsted. "I love you,"He said as he nuzzled Ryoga.

"I love you too..."


	5. Chapter 5

I added more to chapter 5, since it was short, so I just copied and pasted chapter six!

xoxoxoxo

The two boys woke up a couple hours later. Ryoga sat up, wrapping his arms around himself.

Yuma groaned,"What the hell? Get down here..."

Ryoga laughed, laying down beside Yuma. He wrapped his arms around him, snuggling up flush against him.

"Mmm, your so warm..." Ryoga murmured.

"Thanks..."Yuma yawned. He rolled of, laying down on top of Ryoga's bare chest.

"What are we making for dinner?"Ryoga asked.

"We'll find something..."Yuma said, kissing Ryoga's chest gently. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

Yuma sat up, blushing when he realised he was still naked. Ryoga didn't notice. "Earlier this afternoon...you got upset because I called you Shark...why?"

Ryoga sighed, sitting up. He wrapped his arms around Yuma, kissing him.

Yuma moaned, letting Ryoga's tongue slide into his mouth.

Ryoga pulled away. "I got upset because I'm not Shark anymore..."

"What do you mean?"Yuma asked, cocking his head cutely.

Ryoga rubbed his temple. "Shark was a horrible person...Shark was horrible to you..."

"Oh, Ryou..."Yuma said, hugging Ryoga.

"O-Oww..."Ryoga whimpered as his cuts rubbed against Yuma's skin.

"S-Sorry..."Yuma said, looking at Ryoga sadly."Can you tell me whats wrong?" He asked pleadingly.

"I cant...I really want to but I'm not ready..."

"Okay..."Yuma said sadly. He put his hand on Ryoga's cheek, pressing their lips together.

"Mmm,"Ryoga moaned into the kiss. He put his hands on Yuma's chest. He pushed Yuma down onto the hammock, sitting on his pelvis.

"That's the Ryoga I know."Yuma smirked.

Ryoga smiled. He kissed Yuma's lips again. His fingers ran up and down Yuma's sides.

Yuma rested his hands on Ryoga's chest. His palms rubbed Ryoga's chest until his fingertips found his nipples.

Ryoga gasped slightly when Yuma pinched them. He broke the kiss, nuzzling Yuma's neck.

"Do you still like this?" Yuma asked as his knee rubbed Ryoga's crotch.

Ryoga screamed in unexpected pleasure."Yu-Yuma...oh...oh god..."He whimpered, pressing his crotch down Yuma's knee.

Yuma tried to get Ryoga to cum in his pants, giving him a reason to take them off.

"Ah...aah!...Yuma...AH!" Ryoga released in his underwear. He collapsed on top of Yuma, breathing heavily. Yuma's knee was still resting between Ryoga's thighs.

"C'mon...take your pants off..."Yuma said, tugging on Ryoga's uniform pants.

"No!" Ryoga got off Yuma, sitting a cross from him.

"Why not?" Yuma asked.

"I dont want to..."

"Ryoga, you're always the one undressing _me_." Yuma said.

"I-I dont want to right know." Ryoga said firmly.

Yuma gripped the fabric of Ryoga's pants, pulling them off swiftly.

"YUMA!" Ryoga tried to cover his legs but Yuma jumped him.

Yuma was on top of Ryoga. He kept Ryoga's arms at his sides so he couldn't struggle.

"Yuma, you're scaring me!"Ryoga shouted. Tears were pouring down his face.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay..."Yuma said soothingly, hugging Ryoga softly.

"S-Stop..."Ryoga whimpered.

Yuma looked Ryoga in th eye."What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing..."Ryoga said quietly, forcing himself to be calm.

Yuma almost looked down, but Ryoga quickly pulled them chest to chest.

"_Ryoga_." Yuma said."What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Ryoga said, wrapping his legs around Yuma's waist.

Yuma pushed Ryoga's legs off him, trying to sit up but Ryoga kept him down. Ryoga wrapped his arms around Yuma.

"Let me go!" Yuma said, starting to get irritated.

"I love you, Yuma!" Ryoga said desperately.

"RYOGA!" Yuma shouted, really angery now.

Ryoga let go of Yuma, letting him sit up. He stood still. His heart was cracked because Yuma had chose to yell at him instead of saying he loved him back. He put his arms over his face and cried as Yuma looked at his upper legs.

Yuma's hands shot to his mouth as he finaly saw the deep cuts on Ryoga's legs. So this is what he was hiding. They were every where.

"What's this?" He asked slowly.

"I'm sorry Yuma...but I felt so horrible...I needed to be punished..."

"For what? What did you do wrong? You need to tell me whats going on, now." Yuma said.

"I cant..."

"Yes you can!"

"No..." Ryoga rolled over, trying to hide from Yuma.

"Ryou..."

"Do you still love me?" Ryoga asked quietly.

"I'll never stop loving you. You know that."

"I'm so sorry, Yuma...you dont deserve this..."Ryoga said quietly as Yuma laid down behind him, hugging him lovingly.

"Just go to sleep..." Yuma said, pulling the blanket over himself and Ryoga.

"Yuma...?"Ryoga whispered shyly.

"...Yeah?"

"You didn't even say it back..."

"What?"

"I said I love you...you yelled at me..."Ryoga said sadly. His voice was weak and shaking.

"I love you so much, Ryoga Kamishiro."Yuma said, kissing Ryoga's neck.

"I love you, too, Yuma Tsukemo..."

xoxoxo

_Yuma..._

Yuma groaned, pulling his pillow over his head.

_Yuma?_

"Go 'way..." Yuma grumbled.

_Do you want me to leave...?_

Yuma sat up, rubbing his eyes. He opened his eys to see Ryoga standing beside him, fully dressed. He was holding a blue bowl of oat meal and a glass of orange juice.

"Oh, yeah, you're here..." Yuma said, embarresed he had forgotton he had Ryoga with him.

Ryoga looked heart broken at Yuma's words. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked quietly.

"No. I'm sorry, I just forgot you were here..."

Ryoga nodded. "I made you breakfast..." He said quietly, handing Yuma the bowl and juice.

"Thanks, buddy." Yuma smiled, taking the food from Ryoga. "Did you already eat?" He asked, pulling Ryoga onto the hammock with him.

Ryoga shook his head. "I'm not hungry..." He said.

"Are you sure? We didn't eat last night."

"I'm fine, go ahead and eat." Ryoga said, resting his head on Yuma's shoulder as Yuma started to eat.

Neither mentioned anything about the previous night's events. Ryoga was glad Yuma wasn't bringing it up.

Yuma didn't know how sensitive Ryoga really was. What was going on with him?

Yuma wrapped an arm around Ryoga's waist tenderly.

Ryoga snuggled against Yuma's shoulder.

Yuma put a spoonful of oat meal against Ryoga's lips. "Please eat something." He said, pressing the spoon against Ryoga's lips.

Ryoga turned his head away. "I'll eat when I get hungery, Yuma. Don't worry about me." He said, pushing the spoon away gently.

"Are you sure?"

Ryoga nodded, kissing Yuma's cheek.

Yuma sighed but continued to eat. He scraped the off the stubborn pieces that stuck to the bowl. He set the bowl on the ground when he finished eating. He sat back up, wrapping his arms around Ryoga.

Ryoga hugged Yuma back, gently winding his thin arms around him. He rested his chin on Yuma's shoulder.

Yuma nuzzled Ryoga's neck, taking in his scent.

"Y-Yuma..." Ryoga blushed when he felt Yuma sniff his neck. (he doesn't smell bad, just sayin') He jumped off the hammock, pulling Yuma off as well. "Get dressed."

"Aww, why?" Yuma whined.

"Because your naked." Ryoga said, grinning.

"So? Don't you like seeing me naked?" Yuma asked, lifting his arms.

"Yuma."

"Fine..." Yuma pulled his discarded clothes off the floor and threw them on. He looked at Ryoga, hands on his hips. "Ya happy now?" He asked.

"Thank you." Ryoga said, not looking at him.

Yuma walked over to Ryoga. "Are you okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Ryoga.

"I'm fine, baby." He said, kissing Yuma's cheek.

"Okay," Yuma said. "Do you need to take a shower?" He asked, pulling away and looking at Ryoga.

"Probably..." Ryoga said, kissing Yuma on the lips. He pulled away shyly.

"Then c'mon." Yuma said, pulling away from Ryoga.

"W-What?"

Yuma got some clean clothes out of his dresser, two pairs.

"What are you doing?" Ryoga asked.

"We're taking a shower." Yuma said, looking at Ryoga innocently.

"W-We?" Ryoga stuttered, stepping towards Yuma cautiously.

"Yeah, let's go." Yuma said, crawling down the ladder.

Ryoga sighed, but he followed Yuma reluctantly.

Yuma lead Ryoga to the downstairs bathroom. He opened the door, stepping aside for Ryoga.

Ryoga blushed slightly, muttering a quiet thank you as he walked in.

Yuma smiled, closing the door behind him. He took his shirt off, frowning when he saw Ryoga wasn't undressing as well.

"What's wrong?" He asked, unzipping his pants..

Ryoga looked at Yuma with a look that said 'What do you think?'.

Yuma sighed, shaking his head. He slipped his pants off. He walked over to Ryoga, hugging him gently.

"We talked about this last night..." Yuma whispered into Ryoga's ear.

"I know, but..."Ryoga pushed Yuma away gently."I always make something worse..." He said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Is there any thing else that you need to show me?" Yuma asked, taking Ryoga's hands.

"I don't think so..."

"What do you mean 'I don't think so'?" Yuma asked, wrapping his arms around Ryoga.

"I don't know, Yuma...I don't want to make mad again." Ryoga pulled away and walked towards the door, turning to Yuma. "I should probably leave." He said, his voice sounding as normal as he could get it.

"Why are you leaving?" Yuma asked.

Ryoga smiled slightly. "As appealing as you are in your boxers, I need to get home."

Anger swept through Yuma. "Fine, go home! I don't care." Yuma shouted angerly.

"Yu-Yuma, I'm sorry-"

"Leave if you're gonna leave!" Yuma said, pointing to the door. "I don't want you here, anyway!"

"O-Okay..." Ryoga said, tears stinging his eyes. "I'm leaving..." Ryoga said as he opened the door and went out.

Yuma sat on the tile floor, biting his fist in anger and guilt. First he tries hiding this fro him, then he won't tell him whats going on, and then he just wants to leave!

"Crap..." Yuma said as realizatian set in. He just yelled at Ryoga. Ryoga was gone. Ryoga was _crying_.

_Oh god, I hurt him..._Yuma thought sadly. Who knew what was going on with Ryoga, and Yuma did not make it any better.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there! For future reference, lets pretend that they still use phones...

xoxoxoxo

"Ryoga?" Yuma called when he entered the small apartment. "Are you here?" He walked to Ryoga's room and opened the door quietly. "Ryoga?"

Ryoga was laying in bed. He was laying on his side with the sheets pulled over his head.

"Ryoga..." Yuma sat down beside him. "Are you okay?"

Ryoga rolled over so his back was to Yuma. "I did it again." He said quietly.

"Its okay." Yuma said pulling the sheets down to Ryoga's shoulders. He laid down and wrapped his arms around Ryoga from behind. "I'm not mad." Yuma said, kissing Ryoga's neck.

"Why not?" Ryoga asked dully.

"Its not your fault." Yuma said, pulling Ryoga against him. He could feel the sticky, half dried blood on Ryoga's body. "Its mine for not being there for you."

"You shouldn't have to baby sit me." Ryoga whispered.

"I'm supposed to make sure that you're okay. I'm supposed to know when somethings wrong."

"How could you have know if I didn't tell you?"

Yuma laughed, leaning over and kissing Ryoga lovingly on the cheek. "I'm just supposed to know. Its the magic of being a boyfriend."

Ryoga didn't say anything. He felt Yuma's hand try to worm into his. Their fingers intertwined as Yuma's other hand gently rubbed Ryoga's chest.

Yuma continued to plant tiny kisses all over Ryoga's face and neck. He sat up, pulling Ryoga up with him. "C'mon, I'll clean you up." Yuma said, pulling Ryoga out of bed.

Ryoga felt his head start to hurt when he stood.

"You okay?" Yuma asked, putting his hands on Ryoga's shoulders.

"Yeah."

Yuma looked away. "You're covered in blood."

"I know."

Yuma sighed. "You should go shower. I'll clean up your cuts when you're done."

"Okay." Ryoga let Yuma kiss him on the cheek before he grabbed a pair of clothes from the closet and walking to the bathroom.

Xoxoxoxo

(in the bathroom)

"Hold still..."

"As if I was planning on doing anything else." Ryoga said as Yuma dabbed some sloppy glops of neosporin onto his wrists.

"Sure. Is there any gauze in here?" Yuma asked, ransacking the small first aid kit.

"Yeah."

"Aha!" Yuma pulled out the cream covered gauze and started to wrap it around Ryoga's wrists.

"Thanks..." Ryoga said when Yuma finished.

Yuma smiled and kissed Ryoga on the lips. Ryoga kissed back after a few moments of hesitation.

"I love you." Ryoga whispered to Yuma.

"I love you, too." Yuma said, wrapping his arms around Ryoga's neck when Ryoga pushed him against the wall. He wrapped his legs around Ryoga's hips.

Yuma groaned when he heard his phone go off. He unwrapped his legs from Ryoga's hips as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Moshi mo-"

"Yuma, I don't know were you are but you better get you ass home right now!"

Yuma flipped his phone closed. "I gotta go."

Ryoga nodded.

Yuma hugged Ryoga. "If you ever feel like you need to do that again, call me first."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Yuma smiled. "Kay. I better leave or Akari will kick my butt."

"Kay, bye Yuma."

"Bye, bro!"

xoxoxoxoxo

Okay, I have a bunch of story ideas saved onto my computer, but I don't want to type them. If someone requests an idea, however, I will post it. So here are my fics from YuGiOh Z, if you want me to type one of them, tell me which one in a review. I'm posting this on my 5 ongoing YGO Z stories, so there needs to be three requests per idea if I'm going to type it up. This way, I have more time to work on stories like this one that people are actuallly reading.

X,X,X,X,

Broken Doll-Kotori getting raped, explicit

Camping- RYOGAxYUMA Yuma teaches Ryoga how to swim.

Curiosity- KOTORIxASTRAL lime

Not 666, but 96- BLACKMISTxASTRAL Black Mist attacks Astral, may or may not be explicit

Soulmate- RYOGAxYUMA lime

Tonight- RYOGAxYUMA lemon, Yuma's POV

I just realised, I can't really wright anything decent.


End file.
